quelque chose qu'elle doit faire seule
by ylg
Summary: Magami Tôru est offrande de l'ombre, ça veut dire que le plus important de sa vie se déroule en secret et dans la solitude. Tout particulièrement, la naissance de son fils. ::gen::


**Titre :** Quelque chose qu'elle doit faire seule  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** X  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Magami Tôru(/Monô Saya), Shirô Kamui  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thèmes :** "travail" + contrainte accessoire "shôjo ai" d'après 31 jours (1er mai '06)  
 **Prompt :** May Day  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

Tôru du clan Magami est l'aînée de sa génération, dans la branche principale, et porte de ce fait de lourdes attentes. Elle est effectivement douée, à la hauteur des espérances de sa famille, et reçoit donc un rôle important s'il en est : elle sera l'offrande l'ombre de la Terre elle-même.  
Elle supporte depuis des années le poids de malheur des tremblements de terre, des incendies, des sécheresses comme des inondations, et les brûlures de la pollution. Plus insidieux, elle doit aussi faire avec la température en hausse.  
Elle reste de marbre devant les épreuves.  
Elle sait pourtant que sa seule force ne sera pas suffisante pour absorber tout le mal qui arrive sur Terre, et qu'elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. C'est pour cela, parce que malgré ses efforts la Terre agonise, qu'il lui faut une aide plus importante, et différente de ce qui a été apporté jusqu'ici.

L'enfant qu'elle porte, aussi loin qu'elle est concernée, n'a pas de père sinon la Terre elle-même. Elle passe sous silence sa conception ; ça n'était pourtant pas pire que tout le reste qu'elle a subi, mais ça n'était pas un souvenir heureux non plus ni son propre choix. Seulement son devoir.  
Simplement le porter, ça ne lui plaît pas beaucoup non plus, mais ça encore n'est pas pire que le reste de sa charge. Ça en fait partie et c'est tout.  
Jusqu'au jour où elle va devoir le mettre au monde... cet acte là, elle sait qu'elle en sera à la hauteur. Ça ne peut pas être bien compliqué. Mais la transition entre les deux états, celui de porter et celui de s'en séparer... là est la véritable épreuve à laquelle malgré tous ses efforts elle n'a pas réussi à se préparer entièrement.

De longues heures durant, son corps s'apprête. La douleur est éprouvante, la fatigue qui s'ensuit encore plus, et pire encore, l'impression de perte de contrôle... Elle se sent impuissante devant ce qui se passe, à un rythme inconnu. Impuissante, et très seule.  
Pourtant, elle retarde autant que possible le moment de se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle sait qu'elle y sera jugée par le personnel soignant pour n'avoir pas de mari auprès d'elle, même pas de mère non plus, personne, rien qu'elle et l'enfant à venir. Elle voudrait que Saya soit là.  
Saya était toujours à ses côtés, au lycée. Et puis elle s'est mariée, et elle a déjà un enfant maintenant. Elles ont pris un peu de distance ensuite, et puis Tôru a dû partir elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer tout ça ; maintenant, elle regrette. Elle a cru que ça l'aurait fait souffrir, et que de toute façon c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule, et qu'elle était assez forte pour ça, mais non, elle aurait dû partager ça avec elle. Saya sait de première main ce que ça fait, elle l'aurait soutenue, encouragée. Et non, elle ne lui en aurait jamais voulu de cette étrange situation.

Au lieu de ça, elle est seule, terriblement seule. L'enfant n'est pas encore une présence, pas encore une personne. Et puis il est destiné à aider Terre, elle ne devrait pas s'y attacher. Elle va l'élever pour prendre sa suite, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ça n'est pas une vie qu'elle lui donne là, mais elle n'a pas eu le choix.  
Et là, immobilisée, privée d'agence, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle lui en veut, à lui qui n'a rien fait, à sa famille, à tout le monde. Elle ressent leurs destins comme un fardeau. La fierté laisse place à l'amertume et au découragement.  
Si encore elle savait précisément combien de temps encore ça va durer... mais non. Elle subit, dans l'incertitude, la douleur et l'attente. Tout comme elle sait comment elle finira, dans quelques années, sans pouvoir mesurer quand exactement, et elle ne peut qu'espérer que ça soit assez loin pour avoir le temps d'achever l'éducation et la passation auprès de Kamui... mais elle n'a pas la force de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Un travail, un combat à la fois.


End file.
